


That Which the Future Holds

by Dellessa



Series: Pursuit [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mech Preg, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl unfortunately is full of bad ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which the Future Holds

Title: That Which the Future Holds.   
Verse: Bayverse/G1/Prime Mash-up/AU  
Series: Pursuit AU  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Dubcon. Use of judgement impairing substances. Mech-preg. Implied Stick. PNP. Tactile. Fields.   
Pairings: Jazz/Prowl  
Summary: Prowl unfortunately is full of bad ideas.  
Note: While Prowl would be considered a youngling by the standards of his culture he would be the equivalent age of a sixteen year old (i.e. above the age of consent for our own culture.)

_"You live and learn. At any rate, you live."  
~Douglas Adams_

Chapter 1. Secrets to Keep. 

Prowl bustled into the class, the twins following him closely. A bit too closely. More than likely they did it in an attempt to fray his nerves. That was just how they were, though. It was why he was their dorm-mate. Their only dorm-mate, in fact. The suites were made for four. No one else could stand either Sunstreaker's quips and sarcasm, or Sideswipe's pranks. Prowl didn't mind them, though. Despite their flawed processors they had always been good friends to him. They were loyal to a flaw and kept the other students off of his back. It certainly didn't hurt that both twins were also good kissers.

Not that he would have admitted that fact to either twin...or anyone else for that matter. 

He felt a nervous thrill as they finally all found their seats and waited for the instructor. He had always felt this way at the beginning of a new class. Giddy and nervous. He waited and was barely able to keep his mouth from dropping open as the professor finally walked in. Prowl looked down, feeling his metal plates flush. Heat creeped through his system, and his fans kicked on, luckily not loudly enough for anyone to comment one---yet. He looked up again, and the mech was still there. Gorgeous. He looked away again, the twins would rib him endlessly if they saw him gawking like a lovestruck youngling. It was hard not to gawk at the instructors shiny finish. It was going to be a long semester. 

He looked through the syllabus on his datapad, "War Academy Preliminary Screening 101". Just another fancy name for self-defense really. Still, there was a lot of data to go through, it nearly made him groan inside. His schedule was crammed full this academy cycle. He looked up from the data pad, optics on the Professor. Jazz. He had seen him before at the academy, but had never been this close. It was hard not to stare.

Sides elbowed him, a grin splattered across his face. "One of the Prime-kin is in the class," he nodded to a femme sitting a few rows over and grinned madly, already planning on how best to prank her.

Prowl could only sigh. "You are just going to get us in trouble," he hissed. His optics widened when the professor's optics settled on Prowl's own. Yet he didn't say anything to Prowl. The lecture began. Prowl had sat through better, and he had certainly sat through worse, but in his whole life he could not ever remember being quite so distracted. It made his logic circuits feel as though they were shorting out. "Get it out of your mind, Sides. Pranking her is like signing our own death warrants."

If anything the energy radiating from the red twin tripled, his em field brushed merrily over Prowl’s more calm field leaving the Praxian feeling frazzled. 

“Come on, don’t spoil my fun!” Sideswipe whispered, and tried to give Prowl his most convincing smile. 

Prowl was having none of it. He didn’t care if Sideswipe would be made at him all semester over it. He could feel the weight of the instructor’s regard on them each time the twins started whispering. They never seemed to understand how important it was for him to do well here, but then they pretty much had a free ride. He had had to work his aft off to get his placement, and he did not want to disappoint his creators. 

Class wound down without an incident, and that Prowl was thankful for. Until he heard the professor call out to him. "You, the Praxian, come here."

Prowl went down the stairs through the lecture hall, his agitation rising. This was all Sideswipe's fault. The red twin had better be ready to make it up to him later.

Professor Jazz frowned at him and put a hand on Prowl's shoulder when he was close enough to touch, shaking him slightly. "What is the meaning of you talking in my class? It is not a discussion hour, youngling."

Prowl couldn't help but flinch, feeling first agitated, and then flustered. The glitch was on him before he had any chance to fight back. It left him paralyzed, helplessly staring at the professor as he continued to berate him until finally everything went black.

OoOoOoOo

Prowl came back online, confused. Errors scrolled down his HUD, but that was normal enough any after incident. He was stretched out on a little berth in the professors office, Jazz and the twins talking to the side as they waited for him to come out of it. He laid there silently, staring up at the ceiling, mortified. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this, much less Professor Jazz. He could only imagine what the mech would think of him after this. It made his spark seize up, pain rolling through his frame. Most didn’t even think he should be here because of the glitch. His creators did not think him capable, and no one else did either. Jazz loomed over him, apparently aware that Prowl was online once more. 

"Welcome back to the world, little Praxian. You had me worried." Jazz smiled, his tone quite a bit softer than it had been, "Does this happen often?" He didn’t look on Prowl with scorn, which was surprising. 

"Just when he's flustered," Sideswipe added helpfully, bounding over to pull Prowl up, and embarrassingly enough, hug him. 

Prowl watched them all, mortified. He didn’t even protest when Sunstreaker settled on his other side, hugging him like a sparkling would a security mesh. “Give him a few clicks,” Sunstreaker said, “Takes a bit for his processor to catch up with everything.” 

Jazz watched them, the picture of concern, “Are you sure you don’t want me to call the medic?” 

“No, no, he’ll be fine,” Sideswipe said, finally letting go. “Do you have any energon? The extra energy helps.” 

Prowl watched Jazz move across the room, and pour a cube before coming back and pressing it into his hands. He felt completely disconnected from the scene even as he lifted the cube to his lips and drank it dry. 

This couldn't be happening.

They were going to make him leave. He knew they were going to make him leave. They had tried already, saying it was clearly too much of a strain on his health, but the twin’s creators had saved him from dismissal. He prayed to Primus that they would do so again. He knew Jazz would report him, report this and it would ruin everything.

To his horror he felt lubricant gather into his optics, and began to trickle down his cheek plating. Frag.  
“Don’t get upset,” Jazz knelt before him, “It’s okay. Ah promise it will be okay. I won’t tell anyone else if that is what you are worrying about. Are you embarrassed? You shouldn't be.” 

“It’s not that,” Sideswipe said beside him, nudging Prowl, “They’ve tried to dismiss him because of...this. Please don’t tell anyone it happened again. Please.” 

“Oh, mechs, this is serious business,” Jazz said, gripping Prowl’s free hand in his own. 

“Our creator thinks he should stay, and he’s a medic,” Sunstreaker snapped. 

“I’m fine,” Prowl finally managed, his voice cracked with static. “Please, please don’t tell.” 

Jazz vented, “Fine. I will keep this secret for you.”

OoOoOoOo

Jazz frowned to himself, it was easy enough to find out what dorm the youngling was staying in. He told himself that he was just fulfilling his duty, making sure his students were safe. He knocked on the door, and frowned again when there was no answer. Just strange muffled sounds. Jazz stood in front of the door for a moment. He did not think, in truth, as he punched in the entry override code. Only to gasp when the door slid open. Thank Primus it was after curfew and the hallways were empty so there was no one else there to see the expression on his face.

Younglings, as a rule, were not supposed to interface. They could, they received their interface upgrades by this time, but it was frowned on, and clearly against the rules of the academy. No one wanted to lose younglings to unwanted sparking. 

These three seemed to be pushing the letter. Jazz watched, his optics settling on the Praxian whose head was thrown back in ecstasy. The red twin seemed determined to nibble every inch of his doorwings. Jazz, to his horror, felt the first wave of jealousy, and batted it away as best as he could.

"Please," Prowl murmured to the mechs. The yellow twin seemed content to comply this time, he leaned close and caught the Praxian's mouth with his own. The little Praxian smiled into the kiss, looking like sin wrapped up in warm metal. Jazz was quite certain he'd never seen anything so gorgeous in his entire time online.

Much to the elder mech's horror, his cooling fans kicked on at the sight. The noise alerted the Praxian, his optics flew open as he realized they had an audience, they widened even more as he scrambled away from the twins, and watched Jazz, horror and embarrassment swirling about his possessor. "It's not what it looks like."

Jazz snorted, "Oh, I know it is exactly what it looks like. It looks like you three are playing Praxian in the middle." The twins looked abashed, for once. "You forget, their parents work on this campus as well. I don’t think they would have been as well disposed to walking into this." Jazz frowned, they would have been in a lot of trouble if anyone found out. Something in him, something he really didn't want to put a name to, wanted to protect the Praxian from any possible harm. "You do realize they would separate the three of you? They WOULD send you home, Prowl. You are already walking on thin metal here."

The look Prowl gave him was one of complete panic, "Please don-"

"I'm not going to tell. Just be careful. Younglings are not supposed to 'face for a reason."

"We know. We wouldn't have gone that far." Sunny said in their defense. "Why are you even here, anyway?"

Jazz frowned, "I was just making sure Prowl was fine. Why else would I be here?"

Sunny gave him a look. He was on to Jazz. It was hard to miss the hungry look on the professor's face whenever he glanced over at their little Praxian. "So, you weren't just enjoying the show then?"

"Hardly," Jazz snapped, a little too quickly and with guilt lacing his processor that Sunstreaker noticed immediately, even if Prowl and Sideswipe seemed oblivious to it.

Sunstreaker gave him what amounted to a smug little grin. "Well then, professor, would you mind re-locking the door on your way out? We were kind of in the middle of something I'm sure we're all eager to get back to. Come on, Prowl," Sunstreaker gave him a smoldering look, more to taunt Jazz then entice Prowl, and patted the spot on Sideswipe's berth that Prowl had so recently abandoned.

Jazz rolled his optics, refusing to rise to the yellow youngling's obvious bait. "Just...Just be careful. Okay?"

Prowl stared, “We will be, Professor. I promise.” 

Jazz backed out of the room, his optics fixed on Prowl, “See that you do.”

OoOoOoOo

Jazz did not tell on them. Prowl could not understand it. Any other professor would have gleefully done so. Not Jazz. The mech had come to check on him again last sol. It made Prowl’s spark feel warm. He knew his crush on the mech was evident. Sideswipe teased him enough about it, but he couldn't help but wonder if Jazz felt the same. He hoped the mech did but at the same time it felt like an untenable dream. He was just too young. He was sickly. He could could tick off a million reasons Jazz would not be interested in him. 

The fact that he would be fired from his post was not the least of which. 

Prowl mourned that fact. Why could he not be older. 

“Something on your processor?” the mech in question asked, materializing as if Prowl’s processor had summoned him. 

Prowl smiled, “Just catching up on homework.” His optics drifted around the nearly empty data-center. 

Jazz sat down across from him, “Here I found this, thought you might like it.” He pushed a datapad over to Prowl, and the young bot couldn’t help but flush as he looked it over. “It’s a history of the Primes’ role in building up Iacon’s military. There is a whole section on the High Lord Protectors as well. I know you were working on that report on them.” 

“Oh,” Prowl pulled the datapad close. “Thank you.” Prowl smiled shyly, It wasn’t the first time Jazz had found him bearing gifts. He did not entirely know what to make of it. Was the mech trying to court him? Did he just feel sorry for him? Prowl could not help where his processor wandered, or how he wanted to take that black hand into his own. 

Jazz smiled, his lip plates curling up higher on one side than the other. It made him look rackish. 

“Don’t you have a class to be teaching?” Prowl asked, wiggling in his seat. 

“Done for the day actually,” Jazz said, leaning back in his chair. “Thought I would spend some time with my favourite student.” 

“Jazz. I-I mean Professor! You shouldn’t say that sort of thing. Bots will get the wrong idea. I---I don't want you to get into trouble over me.” 

“You would be worth getting in trouble over,” Jazz winked, and Prowl could tell he just did it to make Prowl smile. It made Prowl’s spark clenched. Why did they have to meet this way?

OoOoOoOo

Sideswipe rolled his optics. The academy cycle rolled on and Jazz's visits became more frequent. It was obvious what Jazz and Prowl were dancing around. More than obvious. But he knew none of the other students or teachers knew what to look for, more because they simply did not know to look for it at all. It was simply unheard of, considering the penalty for acting untoward with a youngling was deactivation. The only Cybertronians that ever came together with mech’s not of their own generation were the Prime’s and the nobility. 

"Why don't you just kiss him?" Sides said, as he watched Prowl. The mech was nearly glitching after Jazz had dropped in to give him a box of energon goodies. They could only have be acquired at the Praxian specialty shop in downtown Iacon. Sideswipe had visited the store with his creator the last time they had been downtown as a family, since the store also stocked treats imported from Vos/ He wondered how much harder Prowl would glitch if he knew exactly how many credits Jazz had dished out for the rather expensive goodies.

Prowl gave him a scandalized glance. "Sides! He's a professor. He will...frag...do you realize how much trouble he could get into? Not just lose his job. It’s not....it’s not something to be joked about."

"So? You like him. He obviously likes you. It's not like you are going to be a youngling forever and once you get your adult upgrades it won't matter. Trust me in this. Just kiss him and see how it falls out."

Prowl frowned, watching Sides for a long moment, but the seed was already planted and there was little else he could think about. Just kiss him. Prowl wanted to. Wanted that more than anything, in fact.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz had come to expect anything when he went to check in on Prowl---well...very nearly anything. It had ranged from Sunstreaker painting rather suggestive portraits to Sideswipe covered in green goo from a prank that had backfired on him to all three of them strung up from the ceiling. The last one they had more than deserved. It was never wise to mess with the Prime-kin, after all. So, yes, he wasn't surprised at anything any more. Well, possibly anything, that is, but the sight in front of him.

He had never seen quite so many Seekers in one small area before, four younglings and three adults, and certainly not in such an odd, laughing, squirming mass. Seekers were, as a rule, were very private and stoic in front of ground-pounders. And his little Praxian, at the bottom of the pile with his hands currently occupied tickling a small seeker and one of Sideswipe's youngling doorwings, was laughing as well. He sometimes forgot that the Praxians were so closely related to the Seekers. Seeker-kin some called them. Their customs were very odd, at least to Jazz's way of thinking and any other of the ground bound mechs for that matter.

"Jazz?" Ratchet's voice roused him from his confused stupor. The elder scientist was seated on one of the twin's berths, watching the wriggling mass of seekers with amusement. Jazz had just enough time to wonder if Ratchet joined in when he was at home. "What are you doing here?"  
Sides peeked out, grinning, "Jazz-man! Come join the pile, it's fun."

"He doesn't have wings," Sunstreaker pronounced, his own youngling doorwings perking up. "I don't think he would find it as much fun as we do."

"Yeah, but Jazz likes anything to do with Prowl," Sideswipe said under his breath. His twin either caught the words or sensed them through their bond and began to snicker loudly.

Jazz's optics widened for a moment, catching Sideswipe’s comment and praying to Primus that no one else, especially not Prowl, had.

Starscream and Ratchet followed the exchange, and exchanged puzzled looks. It was very unlike their Sideswipe to be so casual with a teacher, or really friendly at all with one. He seemed to take perverse pleasure in driving them either up a wall or, more likely, pranking them. It was odd he was so familiar with this teacher, and odder still that he had invited him into a seeker bonding ritual. It was not something you invited a casual stranger into, or even an acquaintance. Prowl was kin, at least. Sometimes Starscream imagined he would be more to the twins, and he found he did not mind the idea. The youngling was smart, after all, and kind. Better yet, he was Praxian, which increased the odds of a throwback seeker spark coming from a merging. Perfect attributes to be passed on to his grand-sparks.

Jazz's mouth opened to answer Ratchet's inquiry, painfully aware he was taking too long to answer, but no sound emerged. Several silent kliks passed, the adult seekers now starting to appraise him carefully, before his little Praxian came to his rescue.

"I'm so sorry, professor. Sunny and Sides' family showed up and...ah..they call it a seeker pile. I can't rightly remember the proper Vosian term for it," he gestured as best he could with a sparkling sitting on his chest and one of the adult seekers rubbing his doorwings affectionately. "I forgot all about the tutoring session," Prowl said, squirming out from under the pile. He gave Ratchet a cheeky smile, "I'm so forgetful."

Ratchet watched the two mechs go, a considering look in his optics. He wasn't fooled by their charade. Jazz was very young for a teacher, too young in all honesty, and still displayed many youngling tendencies. That, coupled with a very pleasing frame type, made him very popular amongst the students. He let it go, despite his better judgement, and hoped that Jazz would have sense enough to be careful.

Jazz followed Prowl down the hallway, his own optics wide. They walked in silence for a time, ducking through the halls until they finally reached Jazz's own rooms. More because he did not know where else to go than anything else. The time for curfew was fast approaching and soon students wouldn't be allowed to wander the halls without the supervision of a teacher.

Prowl looked around, curious. "Why do you live on campus anyway? The twins' parents don't, but then again Sunny said it's because there are too many of them to fit in the berths here. Can you imagine? I can't imagine having that many...well you know. It just seems confusing to me. As nice as they all are."

"I'm not from around Iacon. My family lives very far away. The city gets lonely when you're out there all by yourself. Better to stay here, where I know my fellow teachers and can interact with my students," Jazz nodded. He was content to listen to Prowl talk, his voice was soothing. "Aren't Praxians like...ah Seekers?"

He still harboured the fear that Starscream and one of his trinemates from the pile would come hunt him down, thinking he was up to no good with Prowl. He wasn't sure which thought was more frightful, the Seekers dropping him from up high or Ratchet flinging things at him. The mech had a frightfully good aim. He had seen it often enough at the staff meetings. Datapads would go flying, half the time at his own mate. A good aim and a bad temper. It was a nasty combination that Jazz was not in a hurry to cross.

"Well, yes," his doorwings perked up, pleased Jazz had noticed. "We are. Praxians were the groundling offspring of Seekers they once lived in Vos, but that city was built for the comfort of flyers. So my ancestors eventually left and founded Praxus, where we could be close to our Seeker kin but still comfortable. There is still many connections between the two cities. Bondings between Seekers and Praxians is still very common, most of us have close familial ties in both cities and most Praxians tend towards Seeker programming. That is to say we are more likely to have trine programming. It isn't really in my programming though, I just have the basic bonding protocols, but I guess I wouldn't mind being in one. The twins are certainly intent on forming one of their own."

"Oh." Jazz said, moving closer. "Interesting..."

"Would be welcomed into Praxian society gladly." Prowl beamed. “Maybe more so than I am.” 

Jazz's spark skipped a beat, that smile digging down deeply into his spark. He turned away, flustered. "Ah. D-do you want some energon? Or energon goodies? I think I still have half a box." He shifted nervously, watching Prowl. 

"That would be nice. The energon at least, I missed evening fueling. The treats make me have weird dreams if I put them in my tanks too close to recharge," Prowl said, looking wistful. 

Jazz frowned, listening as Prowl kept talking about the twins. He could feel an irrational anger and jealousy overwhelming his processor. His core heated up. It was unbearable. 

Prowl blithely continued on, not noticing Jazz's increasingly agitated state. "They aren't really true Praxians though...they are Seeker's offspring through and through, and I guess that is really worse. You know how seekers are. The...ah, reputation they have." Prowl’s face plates heated up visibly. 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Jazz growled.

Prowl squirmed, “They are just...very affectionate.” 

Jazz had noticed that. He knew the twins were interested Prowl in that way, more than a little interested in fact. he could tell. It irked him in ways that it should not. He had no rights to this youngling, and yet he did not want anyone else to have him either. “Oh?” 

Jazz scowled, his back to Prowl. He didn't like any of what he was hearing. His normally cool demeanor and easy going personality went out the door, and a growl left his vocalizer.

He was only half paying attention when he poured the energon, not noticing that he grabbed the wrong container.

"And you know, they are so very peculiar about their wings. They don't let others touch them. Not unless you are kin, bonded or trine," Prowl added as he accepted the energon from Jazz, "It was such an honor that they let me in the family bonding with them. Seriously. A big honor."

Jazz shook inside, not liking how Prowl spoke of bonding with the seekers. Jazz gulped down his energon, ignoring the way it burned going down. 

"Jazz...I think there was something wrong with that energon. I don't feel right,” his voice held enough distress in it to snap Jazz out of his fit of anger.

Jazz frowned, and looked down into his own cube thoughtfully. "Oh...Primus, I grabbed the wrong bottle."

Prowl giggled, falling completely over where he had been sitting. "Wrong bottle?"

Jazz's optics widened in horror and suddenly the anger and jealousy disappeared, replaced entirely by panic. He was going to be deactivated. "Oh, Primus. It was the wrong bottle." They were going to deactivate him for this, there was no doubt at all in his processor. There was an over-energized youngling in his own private quarters, what was he thinking?

Prowl giggled a little louder, "Jazz. I feel dizzy. So very dizzy." He pressed himself against Jazz, his optics darkening with an emotion Jazz instantly recognized as desire. Oh, yeah, definitely going to be deactivated. "Dizzy and funny and warm. I like you so much. I don’t know why I never told you that. I want to kiss you. Do you mind if I kiss you? I’ve wanted to kiss you forever."

Jazz blinked down at him, not entirely sure what to do. The youngling wiggled against him, pressing against what plating he could. 

"Please. Touch me? Please?" Prowl whimpered, shaking. “Please.” 

Jazz cursed inside, it was tempting to give his little Praxian what he wanted. So very tempting. "Prowler. We can't. You know we can’t. The consequences..."

Prowl let out a little whimper, jazz had never heard a more spark-breaking sound. "You don't want me, do you? I know you shouldn't. But it's all I think about. I can't concentrate when you're around. I’m not worthy of you though, I know I’m not. I’m glitched and...I’m just a mistake."

"Shhhh...you are not a mistake, Prowler. It's not-It's not that I don't want you." Jazz managed to spit out. “I do. I want you more than anything, but you aren’t thinking straight, and if we get caught. I just...” 

"Then what?" Prowl breathed, feeling as though he was going to overload, his fans kicking in to overtime. “We could just leave. Go someplace they wouldn't know us.” 

"I----" he sighed, giving in. Prowl was surprisingly soft and pliant, everything he had ever wanted and more. His lips were hot against Jazz’s. Prowl’s frame trembled and Jazz pulled him closer, gently tasting the his mouth and glossa. The sweet high-grade lingered on his chemoreceptors. 

Jazz just hoped it wouldn't kill him. At least not for a while, not when he finally found what he had been searching for his whole life. Jazz shuddered a breath, the air cycling through his vents quickly. "Not here," he finally said, pulling the over-energized mech towards the back of the suite and through a door in the back. He may be deactivated for this but he would go to the pit before he laid Prowler out on the floor.

"Where are-oh." Prowl said, wobbling on his pedes for a moment before Jazz pushed him back onto the berth. He looked up at Jazz and the most beautiful smiled curled across his faceplates. It made jazz’s spark feel like it had stopped spinning for a moment. 

“You are so beautiful,” Jazz murmured, climbing down onto the berth. He had never been so terrified in his life. He couldn't’ mess this up. He moved, touching plating, mapping all of the spots that made Prowl’s engine rev and the smaller mech cry out. 

He worked his way over the expanse of Prowl’s doorwings, trailing his fingers across sensitive edges, and he smiled gleefully when he watched the Praxian reduced to whimpers and moans under his touch. He took his time, pushing Prowl through several overloads before he ever touched his panel. 

“Jazz,” Prowl clung to him, arching into his touch. “Please.” 

“Patience, love. Patience. We want to make this good for you,” he moved down Prowl’s chassis, until he was nuzzling the how panel. It snapped opened with the first swipe of Jazz’s glossa. 

Jazz pulled away for a moment, surprised at the seals still present over Prowl’s equipment. Bots rarely made it to Prowl’s age with them intact. They usually lost them to self service if not fooling around with other mechs in their age group. 

“Are you sure?” Jazz asked, sobering. 

Prowl whimpered, “As sure as I am of anything. I want you inside me. I want your spark.” 

“I want that too,” Jazz said, leaning in he hummed against Prowl’s valve seal, sucking on it until it began to stretch and soften. “I want all of you.”

OoOoOoOo

Prowl's recharge was abruptly interrupted. For one confused moment he was not entirely certain what was going on. He was not in his own room, but for a long moment he is not entirely sure where he was. Warm plating pressed against his own, and it finally came back to him. Much to his horror he realized exactly why a trio of angry seekers loomed over him. They screeched over him, so angry they were at loss for words. 

Jazz awoke moments after Prowl, his own optics met Prowl’s for one moment before he was jerked off of the berth. Fear filled them.

"Filthy monster, don't you dare try anything," Starscream warned. "You piece of scrap. He is a youngling. Give me one reason I should not cart your aft into the air and let you drop. Give me one reason we should not tear you from limb to limb."

Ratchet growled as he came up behind the Seekers, his optics narrowed, "That would be too good for him. Seducing a youngling, I had thought better of you than that."

Jazz just watched at the Seeker with wide-optics, not protesting that he deserved such treatment. He was rendered mute with fear, his optics bright behind his visor.   
Prowl lunged at Starscream and shrieked, "Leave him alone!" Thundercracker caught him. He pulled the struggling mechling against his large chassis before he could touch his trine leader.

"Youngling! Calm yourself," Thundercracker snapped.

"Let go of me, I'm not a slagging sparkling! This was my idea," he shrieked, struggled in earnest, and beat his small hands against Thundercracker’s larger chassis. "Let me go, I love him. Let me go," Prowl cried.

Ratchet took it all in and sighed inside. It was a mess. "Mechling."

"I am no-"

"Fine. Prowl. You know this is not permitted. He has taken advantage of you. By law his life is forfeit.” 

"Then you might as well kill me too." Prowl said darkly. "And don't even think for one moment I don't mean it."

Starscream's optics narrowed his optics settling on Jazz, "If you have touched my progeny you will wish you were banished to the pit. They will be kind in comparison."

Jazz's optics widened. "Why would you even think that? I wouldn't-I never."

"It's not even like that." Prowl said, finally jerking away from Thundercracker’s grasp. He inched closer to Jazz. The small mech glared at all present, his doorwings fluttered with irritation. "He's never been anything more than a friend to the twins. I, however, love him. I won’t let you take that away from me," he said again, stubbornly.

"You don't even know what love is." Ratchet snapped.

"I do." Prowl said soberly. “How can you even say that to me?” He leaned forward, grasping at the other black and white mech. “How can you do this to me?” 

“You are being melodramatic,” Ratchet said, watching the youngling. “He has taken advantage of you. How can---” 

“He did not. I wanted it, and I would do it again.” 

“Against my better judgement, perhaps you do,” Ratchet said.

OoOoOoOo

Ratchet sighed as he reviewed the scans he had run as soon as their party had moved to the science labs. The youngling was unhurt. Small miracle, all things considered. "He is sparked," the medic declared, his optics shot daggers at Jazz. "I hope you are happy."

"Please, stop it." Prowl said, tired of hearing it. He was scared, spark deep, and only wanted Jazz to hold him. This was a nightmare. "It is just as much my fault, if not more." He sighed, "So...what do we do?"

Jazz frowned, inching towards his little Praxian, he ignored Ratchet's glare and the Seekers' growls.

"Let it disperse." Ratchet said, taking the reasonable course.

Prowl gave him a horrified look. "You are joking, right?"

"You can't very well keep it," the medic said in exasperation.

"Can't we find someone who could take it then?" Jazz asked, pulling a face. “There are always mech’s who want a sparkling but cannot have one.” 

Ratchet gave him a hard look. "I might possibly know someone. He is a seeker but, as my own trine can attest, that wouldn't stop him from raising a well rounded grounder. You realize, though, you would never be able to see the spark. Never mention it. Ever."

Prowl gave a little shrug, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. "It is preferable to the other option."

Ratchet frowned. "Fine. I will get in touch with him then. You two...act normal. And for the love of Primus don't do that again." His optics narrowed dangerously.

Prowl glared at Ratchet, "It's a little late for that."

"Hush, youngling."

"I'm not a child, obviously. Old enough to get sparked. It is a little too late for that kind of concern."

Ratchet just watched the youngling he had come to think of as one of his own and could not help but mourn. “Oh, Prowl. what are we going to do with you?”   
“Just let me live my life.”

OoOoOoOo

Prowl perched on Jazz's desk, putting on a cheerful front. The twins were lounging about the door in the hall. Guarding it. Prowl tried to be brave, but in truth he was terrified. He was scared for Jazz. More scared than he had ever felt in his entire life. Scared that Jazz would be taken away from him and deactivated. Maybe the sparkling too. Ratchet had not lied when he said what they had done was sacrilegious and many a mech would consider their sparkling to be forsaken by Primus.

It was against their laws, and yet he could not regret the act itself.

Jazz glanced up at him, one brow ridge shooting up. "You should be working on your homework. We need to keep your grades up if you still want to be recommended for officer training at the war academy when you graduate."

Jazz himself had been the head of his class at the war academy, majoring in special ops. He had been rigorously courted by varying branches of the standing cybertronian defenses, once even meeting the High Lord Protector about a potential spot in the Prime's personal guard, but teaching had been his passion and he quickly turned down other offers when the option of tenure came up.

"Yes, I know. I---it is just difficult to concentrate on anything. I’m scared. I’m worried. I want you,” he said in a hushed voice. They currently had all the complications of a relationship without any of the benefits. Their night together had done little to quench Prowl’s need for the other mech. if anything it heightened it. 

Jazz looked up at Prowl, not really liking the joke, and frowned. "Prowler...I'm-ah-going to have to leave for a while. I have to attend to some family matters."

Prowl frowned down at him, "Can I come? Oh, what am I saying. I know I can’t come. Will you come back to me?"

"I won't be going long, a few orns at most...I hope."

Prowl seemed to deflate. "But...aren't we family now? Can’t you tell me what is going on? Jazz?"

The black and white mach quivered, and acted as though he would move close to Prowl for a moment. "We are. Really, we are. I love you. I just-have to take care of some things."

Prowl ducked his head. "Oh." He sighed, and wondered if Jazz would really come back. He was acting odd. Had been acting odd for a while now. Prowl wondered if he regretted ever talking to him. Perhaps he thought it all a mistake. Prowl could not tell at this point. All he knew was that his spark hurt at the thought.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz left all too quickly to take care of his family matters. The orns seemed to drag on for Prowl. He fell into a depression. Glitching with more frequency. 

The Seekers seemed to have expected something like this and told Prowl over, and over again. They didn't expect Jazz to return. Prowl despaired over the thought of never seeing Jazz again---instead of taking comfort in the thought he had avoided being forever linked to such an unworthy mech as the Seeker’s described Jazz---he mourned. 

The twins did their best to cheer him up, not knowing about the sparkling, but realizing that something was wrong with their friend. Nothing seemed to drag him from the gulf his emotions had tumbled into. He only had a short time left before the sparkling that fluttered inside his chest would be gone as well. He despaired for that just as much. He would never know it. Never watch it grow. Sometimes it was more than he thought he could bear and he wondered if it would not be better just to offline himself. It would not be difficult, he often reasoned. Both he and the sparkling would be gone then, and Jazz would no longer be in danger.

Then one day he entered Jazz's office, like he had taken to doing every day since Jazz had left for his trip, and Jazz was there again. He smiled, and his cheer evident, as if he'd never left at all. Prowl's spark gave a lurch at the sight of his long absent lover. "I'm sorry...I didn't think it would be so long. I-they kept me in stasis longer than I thought they would."

Prowl frowned at him, "Stasis? You said you were visiting family, not having medical work done. Are you alright? What happened?"

"I got new programming," he sounded quite pleased with himself. Akin to a sparkling on its creation day.

Prowl blinked his optics at him. "You left me all that time to get programming?"

"Praxian bonding protocols, so that I'm compatible with you. I---you do want me still?" Jazz asked, suddenly unsure of himself. “I just...I want to bond with you. I know its foolish, and we will have to hide it. I---I’m sorry---did I misconstrue the situation?” 

Prowl shook his helm, at a loss for words. “I---are you asking me to bond with you? Now?”   
Jazz shook, “Yes. I am.” 

Prowl stared at him. "What? You have got to be joking. You left me alone, while I was-" he couldn't get the word out of his mouth. "It could have waited Jazz. I needed you. I had to listen to them go on and on about how bad of a bot you are, and how me keeping the spark is foolish. It has been a nightmare." His lower lip quivered and he cursed at his own weakness. He could not take the devastated look that fell over Jazz’s faceplates.

Jazz frowned, ducking his head. This was not at all how he pictured it happening. "I'm-I-I'm sorry. I guess you don't want to then. I don’t know what I was thinking."

“Jazz. I---Yes. I want you. I want it. Frag. I want to do a lot of things, like 'face you till you can't think straight. I'm still allowed to be mad that you left me. I wish we could keep the spark. I wish they had never walked in on us. And most of all I wish you had not left because I was so scared you weren't going to come back."

Jazz shivered, his cooling fans kicking in double time, "Oh, Prowler, what am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things, but Ratchet would kill you."

_A/N:  
1\. Transformers do not in any way shape or form belong to me.  
2\. Thanks to my Chi Shiro, Themadterran who beta-read the original version. And to all of the people that gave me feedback on the rewrite. <3  
3\. A few tid-bits:  
~Yes, this is obviously AU. Transformers: Prime and IDW character design, mostly because that is just how I picture them in my head, with G1 characters and some elements from bayverse. We're just making this the bastard child of all three verses.  
~Praxians- Are seeker-kin, or to be more accurate they are a sister race to the Seekers. They were originally made up of the non-flying offspring of seekers. They have many seeker tendencies such as the tenancies to form trine-like bonds or even just bond in general. They exhibit seeker-like traits: Door-wings or winglets. Trine bonding.  
~Sunstreaker and Sideswipe- Yes, they had doorwings as younglings and would have come out looking similar to Prowl if they hadn't gone all rebellious against their creator and decided to become frontliners instead._


End file.
